Jerry Smith (C-137)
is the alternate version of the original Jerry, he is the husband of Beth Smith, the father of Summer Smith and Morty Smith, and the son-in-law of Rick Sanchez and Mrs. Sanchez, he is also the son of Leonard Smith and Joyce Smith, and the nephew of the Unnamed Uncle, Jerry strongly disapproves of Rick's influence over his son. Along with this is his jeopardized marriage to his wife, Beth, whom he finds himself struggling to keep a hold of due to her close relationship with her father. Jerry currently resides in the post-apocalyptic remains of his dimension, along with his wife Beth, and his daughter Summer. Also, he became a feral survivor alongside his wife and daughter and held a disdain for his father-in-law Rick. Personality Jerry always tries to think of the best interest of the family, but his attempt to be the patriarch of the family can often be misguided by his self-centered nature. This causes him a great deal of conflict with Rick, as his father-in-law clearly has no respect for him whatsoever. Jerry can sometimes become misguided by his insecurities. He attempts to ship Rick off to a nursing home in the first episode. In the episode "Anatomy Park", Jerry has difficulty overcoming his uncomfortable feelings about his parents' relationship with Jacob, his mother's lover, despite their happiness. Jerry frequently battles with bouts of jealousy, being constantly reminded that his marriage is on rocky ground. He tells Beth that if she ever cheats on him with her assistant Davin he will "blow his brains out" over their naked bodies. Despite Jerry's weaknesses, he has the ability to channel the inner strength to face his fears, such as directly confronting the army of Mr. Meeseeks, and fighting off the mutated Cronenbergs. The latter event which forced him to not only take charge and fight, but also gave him the confidence to finally become a man Beth could be happy with. After getting used to living in a post-apocalyptic world, he became more a brave, cruel, sadistic and wild man. Appearance Jerry's hair color is dark brown. He has dimples. Up until the events of "Rick Potion No. 9", Jerry wore a dark green shirt, with a brown and beige stripe in the middle. He also wore light blue long pants and black shoes, and was shown to be cleanly shaven. However, after the events of "Rick Potion No. 9", Jerry's appearance changes as his clothes are now ripped, he's sporting a red bandana, and has short facial hair. He also appears to be more muscular. In "The Rickshank Rickdemption", Jerry's appearance changes again. He is shirtless, wearing ripped blue pants, black shoes and a green armlet. He also wears a necklace and belt presumably made of cronenberg teeth, and a cape, loincloth and hood made of cronenburg flesh, eyes and teeth. Since his last appearance, he has also become even more muscular. Jerry’s beard has also grown out. Relationships Rick Jerry sees his father-in-law Rick as a horrible influence on his son Morty, and wishes to have Rick moved to a nursing home. Jerry's life is frequently affected by Rick's shenanigans, such as the intelligence enhancer Rick made for his dog Snuffles, the Meeseeks Box, and the potion which brought about a disastrous change in the world. Rick makes Jerry feel insecure about his intelligence and his marriage, causing Jerry to overcompensate in his efforts to prove he is better than Rick. Though he's never successful. In The Rickshank Rickdemption, he and his wife and daughter display a deep hatred for Rick through their criticism of his scent on Summer and Morty. This hatred is so strong that they destroyed the portal gun after realizing that it was one of Rick's inventions and attempted to kill Summer simply for being involved with Rick. Morty Jerry loves his son Morty and only wishes for his success, academically and romantically. However, Jerry claims that Morty has some kind of learning disability, and tells Morty that he has to work "twice as hard" in life to keep up. Jerry tries to convince his son that he is just as intelligent as Rick, and gave his son advice about romance, despite the fact that his marriage was falling apart. In "The Rickshank Rickdemption", despite his new feral nature, he, along his wife and daughter, still decided to keep Morty alive, even when he intended to kill the other universe's Summer. This shows that he still has some care for his son. Beth Jerry met his future wife Beth in the high school and had unprotected sex on prom night, resulting in the pregnancy that produced their first and only daughter, Summer. Afterwards, the two got married and three years later, the couple had their second and only son, Morty. Their relationship is very rocky and strained, due to the fact that both of them missed out on fulfilling their dreams due to poor decision-making when they were teenagers. Their relationship is further strained by Beth's relationship with her father Rick and her willingness to let the family put up with his antics. Jerry seems to still love Beth quite a lot, and tries hard to keep their marriage together, but finds Rick's frequent insults about their relationship hard to ignore. Jerry does not consider Beth's profession as a horse heart surgeon to be all that big a deal, but tries not to mention it. If Beth were to cheat on him with someone else, Jerry stated he would commit suicide by blowing his brains out all over her naked body. After starting to live in a post-apocalyptic world, Jerry became much more courageous and loving toward his wife Beth. Summer Jerry and Summer do not interact very much, however, Jerry does care about his daughter Summer is hurt when she neglects to tell him about her boyfriend Ethan, and genuinely happy that his daughter survived at the genetic disaster in "Rick Potion No. 9". In "Lawnmower Dog", father and daughter spend time together arguing, and watching their dog Snuffles slowly gain sentience. After starting to live in a post-apocalyptic world, Jerry became more friendly towards his daughter Summer. Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Lawnmower Dog" *"Anatomy Park" *"M. Night Shaym-Aliens!" *"Meeseeks and Destroy" *"Rick Potion #9" Season 3 *"The Rickshank Rickdemption" Trivia *It is not known what happened to Jerry and his wife and daughter after being frozen. *Jerry majored in Civics in college. * He appears to be left-handed. * Jerry's car is a green 1973 Ford LTD Country Squire station wagon. Site navigation Category:Smith Family Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Jerrys Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters from Dimension C-137 Category:Unknown Fate